


I'll Take Care Of You

by Being_Delirious



Category: OhmLirious - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Fluff, Heartbreak, Highschool AU, M/M, Past OhmToonz, Vanoss' crew, ohmlirious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: OhmLirious





	I'll Take Care Of You

"Good game Jon!" Evan called out before the male even leave the gym. Jonathan gave him a grin before waving back, "you too Evan," he spoke before leaving. Inside the changing room, Jonathan subconsciously stared at his locker, rubbing his sweat off with his light blue towel for about a whole thirty minutes from now. "Jon? Jonathan!" Tyler waved a hand in front of the male and watched as Jon snap back into reality, looking at him confused.

"What?" The teen irritatedly asked and stopped rubbing his skin. "You've been staring at that metal box for like, what? Thirty minutes." The taller teen stated, pulling his bag on his shoulder then crossing his arms. "And the practice was done about... Forty-five minutes ago." Feeling the sudden embarrassment, Jon chuckled nervously as he slipped in a fresh cloth before finally closing his locker and pulling the strap on his bag.

"Sorry about that, I was kinda... Lost in space I guess," he shrugged. Tyler just let it slide off, heading outside the room where Craig had been waiting for him. "Suit yourself, duce." He waved off, leaving the blue boy alone with his thoughts. He remembered the scene back at lunchtime, He  was passing by the male's bathroom when he heard groans and moans from inside. Curiousity took the best of him so he slowly opened the door, and guess who he found; Bryce on the toilet doing Luke, Ryan's boyfriend— now to be an _ex boyfriend._

The male isn't sure if he should tell Ryan or not, he don't wanna see the teen brokenhearted but when his mind always rewind back to that scene, his blood will start boiling and all he could think is how to break Luke's neck. He had made that guy promised to him that he won't break Ryan's heart, but it's clear now that Luke had completely broke that promise. A growl escaped his lips whilst he pass down the corridor, he should've took his chance back at the homecoming, at least— he would've saved Ryan from the heartbreak, hell, he would've been dating Ryan by now!

Jonathan stared out the pouring rain, thinking if he should make the break for it or nah. He silently cursed himself for forgetting the umbrella and for not listening to the weatherman. He groaned and lightly hit his head against one of the lockers.

_Today was most definitely not a good day_ _._

Heck, he was supposed to be already in his room, playing video games and eating gummy bears! Jon's train of thoughts was disturbed by the sound of someone sobbing. His blue eyes squinted a little, listening closely to the sounds and eventually following it. The source was coming from inside a supposedly already empty classroom. Saying a quick prayer, wishing that it's not some ghost, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside.

The sobbing turned to sniffing when they heard the door creak open, and soon, a bush of black hair peeked through. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette wiping his red and swollen eyes from crying. Ryan immediately stood up, still wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. His hood fell off and his hair fell over his eyes, staring at the ground, avoiding the blue orbs that lingered on him. "J-jonathan!" Ryan squeaked out, still averting his gaze somewhere but the boy in front of him.

Jonathan just sighed, "are you crying?"  He asked, walking slowly. Giving out a hand, Ryan flinched from the touch before slowly taking the hand in his. Ryan bit his bottom lip, He wasn't sure if telling Jonathan about what he saw would make things better. "M-maybe?" Ryan answered, forcing a smile on his lips and looking up to Jonathan. The teen was not impressed to see his friend forcing a smile just to brush him off.

Two seconds of paused, Jonathan suddenly pulled the shorter male in a hug. Ryan's hazel eyes widened at the sudden action, slowly getting flustered. "U-um, J-Jon?" He tried to pull away but the taller teen refused, instead he tightened his embrace on the smaller boy, "shhh, it's alright Ry, I know what happened." He whispered seemingly knowing that Ryan had found out about Luke,

Ryan's smile slowly fell, he felt himself returning the hug with a much tighter one, burying his head on the side of Jon's neck, letting himself cry. Jonathan just trailed a circular pattern on the grey shirt, trying to comfort the male.

After spending a good amount of minutes, the two pulled away from the hug. "T-thank you..." The brunette spoke, Jon just gave him a smile, "hey, how about you and me? Let's go out for a while? To help you out and teach Luke a lesson." The teen offered, handing out his hand for the brunette who had a tint of red appearing on his cheeks. Ryan shook his head, unsure of the plan, "I.. don't know..." He whispered, he didn't see the flash of pain on his friend's face for a second, but Jon just laughed it off.

"Relax, I got you. You trust me right?"

Blinking a few times, Ryan decided to take on the offer. Besides, he does trust Jonathan.

"Yeah, I do..."

Ryan smiled when Jon firmly held the hand in his before the two headed out of the classroom. Once they reached the exit, it surprised Jon that the rain had finally stopped. "Woah, that's odd. It's like the universe wanted us to get together." Jonathan joked making Ryan's cheeks red, rolling his eyes before playfully pushing him. The two happily head back in their dorms, hand in hand.

~~~

The next day was no ordinary day for both Jonathan and Ryan. The two decided to head together to school so they could show the whole campus that they, the athlete Jon and the teacher's pet Ryan was now officially going out. The pair walked inside, hands held together before abruptly getting blocked by the bad boy Luke himself. "Ryan, we need to talk." Ryan kept quiet, his grip tightening around Jonathan, suddenly finding an interest on his shoes.

Luke was going to reach out for Ryan when all of a sudden Jonathan stepped in front of him, ushering Ryan to stay behind him. "I don't think he wants to talk to you." He said, standing straight, trying to intimidate the other teen. Luke glared at the class clown, "mind your own fucking business. This does _not_ concern _you_." Luke hissed, trying to shove Jonathan out of the way.

"Actually, it does concern me when it came to _my_ boyfriend." Jon spit out, stepping forward so now he and Luke was about inches away from biting one another. Luke's hands formed into fists and without hesitation, he swung his arm over the other. Jonathan's body was quick to react, stepping out of range and pushing Ryan backwards so he won't get caught up into this brewing fight.

 

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Luke yelled out in frustration, swinging back another fist and this time, hitting the blue eyed teen. Jonathan stumbled back, feeling around if his jaw was dislocated or what, and he swears he heard the sound of bone cracking before getting kick down by the rage engulfed Luke. 

 

Not going down without a fight, Jonathan caught one of Luke's fists, twisting the wrist around making the other wince in pain. Luke cursed as he grabbed a hold of Jon's shirt collar and slamming him up against the lockers. "What did you just say??!" Luke roared, spit splashing on Jon's face. "I said...–" Jonathan placed his foot on Luke's chest, kicking the broader man off him,  and just as he touched the ground, he swung his leg again, "–if you make my boyfriend cry, you will have to face me!!!" kicking Luke on the side of the head, knocking the airs out of his lungs and instantly bringing his head down on the tiled floor. 

  
Ryan pulled Jonathan out of the scene and headed straight for the clinic to tend on his wounds.

"Ry, I'm alright– ow!" Jonathan hissed when the cotton connected his cheek, Ryan flinched before nervously chuckling and applying more carefully this time.

Silence passed between the two, Ryan focused on tending Jon's wounds, "I'm sorry... I got carried away.." he averted his blue eyes away, not wanting to face the beautiful hazel eyes. Ryan giggled, finally done fixing his wounds and throwing the cotton before placing his hands on top of Jonathan's. "It's alright, I mean... He pretty much deserved it."

Another minute passed, no word had been spoken between the two. Ryan finally took his courage to say it, "you know... I thought about us last night," he began making the other stare back at him. "I just realized that all this time, I was doing the things I do..." He fiddled his fingers and started to bite his bottom lip, "..is because of you..." Jonathan's breath got caught on his throat when his gaze got lot in those hazel eyes that would sometimes flicker into blue or green.

Because of those blue eyes that continued to stare at him, Ryan felt himself immediately get flustered and started to stutter,"I– I guess what I'm t-trying to say is... I lo–"

His speech was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own, Ryan's head slowly processed things before realising what's even happening. Feeling his heart did a 360° flip, he leaned in, kissing back with his own chapped lips, his eyes closing and heart fluttering. Their heartbeat in sync, the two had stayed that way for a long amount of time. It was a bit of a sudden, but gentle.

They slowly parted, taking their time to breathe. Jonathan's lips were already formed in a smirk when they parted which sent Ryan's face into a full mode tomato<3

"I love you too~" Jon cooed, chuckling and hugging Ryan. Finally happy that the other reciprocate his feelings.


End file.
